


Of All The Bars in New York City...

by rosieeexox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek, Actor Derek Hale, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, New York City, Nobody is a werewolf, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieeexox/pseuds/rosieeexox
Summary: Stiles meets Derek in a bar, except Derek is famous and Stiles is a mess.





	Of All The Bars in New York City...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a VERY realistic dream I had about Chris Evans, but I can't write anything other than Sterek, so here we are.

Stiles had just stepped off the escalator at Penn Station when he remembered what he was doing in the city in the first place. He could already feel the panic attack coming on, but somehow his feet kept moving. He knew the way to Dan’s apartment so well he could navigate his way there with his eyes closed. So while his mind was in total freakout mode, his legs were on autopilot. 

He walks past a small pub, an indie song he vaguely recognizes playing on the outdoor speakers. 

“I definitely need a drink.” He reasons with himself.

The inside is well lit as far as pubs go. There are a few empty bar stools but the place is small, so it looks more crowded than it is. 

The bartender looks at him expectantly, even though Stiles hasn’t reached the bar yet. He squeezes between a man and a particularly close bar stool in a haste to get within ordering distance. 

“Can I get a Blue Moon with two orange slices, please?” 

It takes a few moments before the bartender returns with his drink and, in true Stiles fashion, he tries to fill the awkward lull. 

“Sorry I’m all up in your space.” Stiles says to the man he’s already bumped into twice. “Which you have no idea I’m apologizing for because you have headphones in. Cool.” There’s something familiar about the man's profile but Stiles is already too embarrassed to take a better look.

Luckily, the bartender returns with Stiles’ drink, two orange slices sitting on the rim, before he can ramble on any farther. Stiles hands over his credit card with a smile. 

“Keep it open?”

“Keep it open.” Stiles says, already stepping away from the bar. “I’ll be over there.” He gestures to the other side of the bar where there are several open stools. The lack of people is welcoming, but he can also continue to stare at Headphones Guy so he can figure out where to place him without breathing down the guys neck. 

He’s just made himself comfortable when his phone rings, Dan’s name flashing on screen. His heartbeat speeds up but he answers the phone before he can think better of it.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Stiles,” Dan’s voice sounds infinitely more calm than his own. “Are you on your way?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m coming, just running a little late. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Alright, see you.” 

Stiles ends the call in lieu of a goodbye and sighs heavily. He places his phone face down on the bar and chugs half of his beer. The bartender, whose name tag reads “Boyd,” approaches him, confirming that he looks as manic as he feels. 

“Want another one?”

“No, I’ve actually got to get going. Can I close out? Sorry.”

Boyd nods. 

Stiles scrolls through his Twitter feed to avoid thinking about his impending doom. Boyd returns with his card. Stiles looks at him, confused.

“No receipt? Don’t I have to sign?”

Boyd smiles. “The guy over there bought your drink.” He nudges his head in the general backwards direction and Stiles scans the bar only to find Headphones Guy looking at him. He raises his beer in a toast and Stiles raises his back. He finishes the last half of his beer and slams the glass down a little harder than intended. 

“That’s Derek Hale, by the way.” Boyd says lowly, leaning closer to Stiles. 

“Who?” Stiles says dumbly, even though he knows  _ exactly  _ who Derek Hale is. Everyone knows who Derek Hale is. Although he’s not sporting his usual beard. He’s clean shaven, which is apparently why Stiles barely recognized him. Stiles can’t imagine what the fuck he’s doing in Manhattan, though. 

“The actor?” Boyd presses, clearly holding back an eye roll. 

“Oh, right.” Stiles slides off the bar stool and adjusts his coat. He slips his phone into his pocket, careful not to trigger his lock screen. He’s halfway to the door when he thinks better of it and pivots back around. He walks intently over to Derek, hoping his false confidence will manifest itself as real confidence. 

Stiles taps him lightly on the shoulder. “I wanted to say thanks for the drink, and sorry for bumping you earlier.”

Derek turns to him, a half smile on his face. “No problem.” He doesn’t remove his headphones so Stiles takes that as his signal to not make conversation. 

“I’ll let you get back to your podcast. Thanks, again.” He turns to leave, but Derek speaks again. 

“What makes you think it’s a podcast?”

“Well it can't be a playlist, you haven’t skipped a single song. No playlist is  _ that  _ good.” Stiles is instantly horrified by his revelation. 

“Is that so? You must’ve been paying pretty close attention to me.” He doesn’t seem uncomfortable that Stiles basically just told him he’s been staring him down this entire time.

“I’m very observant.” 

“I hate to prove you wrong, but I’m actually listening to an album.”

Stiles fakes a gasp. “What album is worthy of no skips?”

“I’m not sure I want to tell you. It’s a little embarrassing, might ruin my reputation.” Derek is fully facing Stiles now and Stiles is not sure how he’s still breathing. 

“I’ll embarrass myself right back if you tell me.” 

Derek contemplates it for a second, before pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. He unlocks it and Stiles recognizes the album cover immediately. He can’t help the snort that escapes him. 

“I told you.” Derek mumbles. 

“The Greatest Showman is awesome, dude. I should’ve guessed! Definitely a no skip album.”

“Alright, your turn.” Derek says, sitting up. 

“No way.” 

“What!” 

“That was hardly embarrassing. My embarrassing thing is way more embarrassing than that!”

“Just do it. We’re all friends here.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes but reaches into his pocket for his phone nonetheless. He holds his phone up for Derek to see and prepares to run. 

“Dan says ‘Did you get lost?’”

Stiles instantly turns his phone around to clear the message, his face burning. Somehow Derek reading that message is more embarrassing than the actual embarrassing thing. 

“Oh! Much better.” Derek chuckles. “That’s one of my favorite pictures of me, too. Good choice.”

Okay, so Stiles was wrong. Showing Derek the picture of him as his lockscreen is definitely way more embarrassing than him reading a text message from Dan. 

“I told you mine was more embarrassing!” Stiles whines. 

“Nah, I think we’re even.” Derek assures him, taking a sip of his beer. Stiles has the strangest desire to wipe the excess beer from Derek’s bottom lip. “Didn’t think you recognized me, though.”

“I didn’t at first. Not when I was all up in your grill and stuff. But you looked familiar so I wanted to sit on the other side of the bar so I could figure out why and  _ wow  _ I don’t know why I’m continuing down this road of embarrassment.” 

Derek laughs, it’s quiet and private, like it’s meant only for him and Stiles feels dizzy. “Don’t be embarrassed, this is very refreshing for me. I guess my disguise worked.”

“Only for a minute. Besides, even if I hadn’t figured it out, the bartender gave you away.”

“Boyd?”

Stiles nods. 

“He’s a friend of mine, don’t worry. He clearly thinks you’re my type of guy.”

“If you say so.” Stiles shrugs, deterring to his default phrase while he tries to decode what the fuck that means. There’s no way Derek fucking Hale is hitting on him, so. “Anyway, I-“

“So what do you-“ Derek laughs. “Sorry, right. You have to go, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles feels the disappointment brewing already at the thought of leaving Derek. “I’m meeting up with some friends.”

“Decided to stop for a drink first?” 

“Uh, yeah. My ex is sort of gonna be there. Well, it’s his apartment so of course he’d be there.”

Derek whistles. “Are you sure you don’t want another one?”

“If I show up trashed then everyone will know I lied about being cool with all this.”

“But you did lie.” 

Stiles scowls at him. “I  _ am  _ cool with it. I just don’t understand why we have to celebrate my going away party at  _ his  _ place.”

“Going away party?”

“Yeah, I’m moving down south for a teaching job.”

“Huh, definitely pegged you as a writer.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “They always do.”

“Would you peg me as an actor?”

“Rephrase that.” Stiles can’t help but smirk when Derek startles out a laugh. “But yes, I would. You’ve got a face for the big screen.” 

Derek smiles, and Stiles decides now would be the best time to leave. Their conversation has come to a natural end and he does actually have somewhere to be. He turns away again, but only makes it a few steps. 

“Actually, would you, uh, wanna hangout again? Maybe grab some drinks for real?”

Derek’s smile widens. “Sure.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, because the embarrassment never ends. “I mean, I’ll give you my number and you can call me or have someone call me. I know you’re probably weird about giving out your phone number.”

“I’ll give you my phone number on one condition.”

“Alright.” Stiles nods. He’d probably agree to selling one of his kidneys at this point. 

“You tell me your name.” 

Stiles literally slaps himself in the forehead. “Duh, I’m an idiot. My name is Stiles.” 

“Hi, Stiles.” 

His heart is beating so hard it’s a miracle he hasn’t died yet. 

He manages to exchange phone numbers with Derek without passing out, which is a huge win. 

“I’ll text you when I’m free.” Derek promises. “Good luck at your party.”

Stiles beams. Not even Dan can ruin his mood now. He has tentative plans with Derek fucking Hale. 

 

Stiles arrives at his own going away party fashionably late. He blames it on the train, not wanting to share the most magical half hour of his life just yet. Especially not with Dan. 

He lets Lydia fuss over his packing checklist, and he lets Scott share the most embarrassing of stories from their childhood. He even lets Dan sit across from him at the table. 

He tries not to check his phone, knowing there’s a chance Derek might not even text him at all. He tries, but he fails. Obviously. Because they’re just finishing up dessert when Lydia calls him out on it. 

“Are you expecting a phone call from the moving company?”

“No.” Stiles says slowly. 

“Then why do you keep checking your phone?”

“I’m not!”

“Oh my God.” Lydia says on her tone that informs everyone that the next thing to come out of her mouth is going to be high pitched. “Stiles Stilinski, do you have a  _ boyfriend _ ?”

“What? No! Lydia-“

“Stiles.” It’s Dan that interrupts, and Stiles is almost thankful for it. “Can I talk to you on the balcony?” Almost. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Stiles follows him out and shudders when Dan closes the door behind them. He should’ve grabbed his coat. 

“I’m glad you made it.” Dan says softly. Stiles used to call it his “bedroom voice,” but now it just sets him on edge.

“Thanks! I know, the trains were crazy.” Stiles says, too loudly.

“I was gonna wait until everyone left but then Lydia started talking about you having a boyfriend and I figured now was the best time to say this.”

“Dan, whatever you’re about to say I really think-“

“I want to move to Maryland with you.” 

“What.” Stiles doesn’t phrase it as a question.

“I know we’ve been broken up for a while and I’ve been thinking about it ever since Scott told me you were moving. And the jealousy I felt as soon as Lydia even mentioned the possibility of you having a boyfriend just confirmed it for me.”

“Dan, no.”

“Just think about it! I think-“

Stiles phone rings before Dan can finish. Or before Stiles decides to jump off the balcony. He doesn’t even check the caller ID. Just answers the call. Anything to put this disastrous conversation on hold. 

“Hello?”

“Stiles?”

Holy shit. Stiles checks the caller ID just to confirm he’s not having a stroke. 

“Hey! Yes! Hi!”

“Are you okay?”

“I am great. How are you?”

“You sound like you’re being held captive.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh. “Sorry, I’m still at the party.” 

“Oh, I can let you go.”

“No! No.” Stiles can see the envy and disappointment cloud Dan’s face. “What’s up?”

“Well I told you I would let you know when I was free. As it turns out I’m free right now. And I was wondering if you needed rescuing.” 

“You know what,” Stiles sighs. “That would be great. I’ll text you the address.”

Dan is looking at him suspiciously, but there’s a sadness in his eyes that makes Stiles use his nice voice. 

“Lydia was right. I am seeing someone.”

He slips back inside to tell everyone else as much, leaving Dan alone on the cold balcony. 

 

There’s a knock on the door only a few minutes later and Lydia looks absolutely horrified. 

“Be. Cool.” Stiles warns before answering the door. 

Derek is dressed in the same clothes, but in the bright lighting of Dan’s living room, he looks as gorgeous as ever. Stiles  _ really _ hopes he hasn’t misread anything because this kind of rejection might actually kill him. 

He’s about to turn and introduce his friends when Derek kisses him. It’s quick and warm, and he tastes like expensive beer and mint gum. 

Stiles’ head is still spinning while he stands in the open doorway as Derek introduces himself to everyone. 

“You okay?” Derek whispers, returning to Stiles. 

“Yeah. Yes, hi. Sorry, a little stunned.”

“Good stunned or bad stunned?”

“Very, very fantastically stunned.”

Derek smiles, and Stiles can see the relief in his eyes. 

 

“Am I the only one wondering how our little Stiles wound up dating one of the world’s most eligible bachelors?” Allison asks, humor written all over her face. 

“Yes! How did you two meet?” Lydia croons. 

“In a pub.” Stiles says simply. 

“Of all the bars in New York City, Stiles just happened to walk into the one I was at and immediately dazzled me with his wits.”

Stiles snorts. “If you say so.”

“That is  _ so  _ cute.” Allison says in awe. 

“Stiles, did you ever change your phone background?” Scott asks in an attempt to further bury Stiles in a pile of his own embarrassment. 

“No, Scotty, I did not. And Derek here won’t let me because it is  _ also  _ his favorite picture.”

Stiles doesn’t miss the eye roll on top of the various sneers Dan has been sending their way over the last hour. 

“Anyway,” Stiles announces. “I think we’re going to head out.”

Derek looks at him strangely but doesn’t protest. “It was very nice meeting all of you.” 

“It was  _ great  _ meeting you.” Lydia says suggestively. 

Derek chuckles. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

 

They’re safely in a cab when Derek turns to him. “You good?”

“Yeah, it’s getting late and I felt kind of bad rubbing Dan’s face in everything.”

“Why?”

“Because when you called me he was in the middle of confessing his love for me and trying to convince me he should move to Maryland with me.”

“Do you want that?” Derek’s face is blank.

“No! Absolutely not, trust me.”

“I do.” Derek says it softly, like he’s not sure he wants Stiles to know. 

“I just felt like rejecting him was enough. I didn’t need to rub my new relationship in his face. Especially in his own living room.”

Derek chuckles. “I guess I could see that.”

“It really is getting late, though.” Stiles sighs. “I can take the cab back to Penn Station after it drops you off.” 

“You’re not staying?” He doesn’t bother hiding his feelings this time, the invitation is written all over his face. 

“I didn’t know that was an option.”

“It is.” 

“Alright.” Stiles sighs again contentedly and shifts his weight to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“I also have an apartment in D.C. you know.” Derek whispers. “How far is that from your new place?”

“About fifteen minutes.” Stiles manages calmly, not willing to reveal the gigantic smile on his face. 

“Perfect.” Derek breathes the word into Stiles’s hair before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“You sure are.” Stiles mumbles, breathing in the smell of Derek’s cologne and the lingering scent of beer. A combination that will forever register in Stiles’ head as the smell of safety. Of home.

 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!! Gimme some comments and kudos ;)


End file.
